gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Card Wonderland
*Spend 50 Gems to unlock. You will get 200 Fruits of World Tree after Purchase (Clear Bloody Fortress first to unlock) *Complete maze to recruit Scarecrow (Gumball) Hidden Gumball To get the Wondrous Cube gumball: *Get Empty Bottle (see Thornwood for details) *Use Empty Bottle on Dragon Heart to get Dragon Essence *From F61-F101 you'll randomly encounter Creator's Cabin *Inside, the goal is to meet the required counts of blood (39ml), which will have either one of these: *After blending, you'll receive Blended Blood NOTE: Stages *'Moving Grove' - ** In maze: 1 Artisan, 10x Scarecrow ** Afterward: 1 *'Chase! Goblin thief!' - *'Accidentally trespassed into the Farm' - *'Dream and Reality' - *'Endless Mode' - Quests / DP Boss Package Reward Kill Boss on 100F to claim 20x Wondrous Cube and 20x Star Scrap Enemies 'Boss' Wonderland Dragon Skills *'Dragon Roar' - Launch every 3 rounds (deal Damage equals to 30% of the enemy full HP if the Fury is full, and unlock Wonderland Gate (see next part); otherwise, deal double Damage to the enemy with CorrosiveStatus Corrode: Decrease Attack by 50% and lose HP each round. (Last 2 rounds) effect attached, last for 3 rounds) *'Emerald Dragon Scale' - Decrease the Damage sustained by 99%; Increase Fury each time when attacked (this buff can't be dispelled) Wonderland Gate Have Status Wonderland: Decrease HP by 10% each round, will be banished from the Wonderland Gate after 3 rounds Dragon Heart Entering the Gate will cause Wonderland Status: Decrease HP by 10% each round, will be banished from the Wonderland after 3 rounds Skills *'Emerald Dragon Heart' - Increase the sustained card damage by 100%, be immune to all control status (Timestill included) *'Life Link' - Wonderland Dragon loses the same ration of HP as Dragon Heart lost when under attacked Special Maze Mechanics 'Cards' Deck Box NOTE: Card levels increases/decreases specific values. Highlighted values are what changes. Due to different factors affecting the values, only base/initial values recorded are indicated and might be different each time. Please check: The card values were initially recorded on Story Mode runs and 2 Endless Mode runs with different teams switching the main gumball type, but as the values differ from one run to another and patterns weren't that clear, I've decided to remove the values per level so it won't cause any confusion or lead to misinformation -PuffedSmoke *Cards can be enhanced through Card Master or via Melee Mastery Skill - Enhance 'Starting Situation' You start with a deck of 8 cards. Which cards you start with depends on the titles type of your main gumball (see Main Gumball Type Mastery for details). 4 of those cards will be part of your starting hand. You have a starting TP and max TP of 8, a hand size of 4 and a cooldown of 5. 'How it works' Click on the deck at the bottom left of the screen to use the cards or view your deck. When you use a card, its effects are applied immediately (no round is spent) and the card goes back into the deck. The number in the upper left corner of each card is the amount of TP you need to spend to use the card. When the cooldown reaches 0: * you draw a card if the number of cards in your hand is less than your hand size. ** Note: Each card of your deck can only be drawn once per floor * you recover 3 TP When you go to the next floor: * the cards in your hand are put back into the deck, the deck is shuffled and a new hand is drawn. * you recover all TP (?) 'Attack Cards' 'Mana Cards' 'Adventure Cards' 'Special Cards' 'Main Gumball Type Mastery' Depending on the titles type of your main gumball, you get access to 3 specific spells using their own pool of energy. You access them by clicking on the symbol in the upper right of your screen.Strangely, the maze's special spells do *not* show up in your spell book like exclusive skill and special spells normally do.. You gain 10 energy points each floor and can store up to 100 energy. Venture Mastery Melee Mastery Magic Mastery 'Blood' *This is possible only after acquiring Empty Bottle *Hit a Beast Type Enemy first to get them bleeding so you can use Empty Bottle to collect some blood *Only Dragon Essence gives 20 frags, while the others are just 10 when used on Creator's Cabin (needs further verification) Special Occurrences 'Little Demon' Pick one out of the 3 random options 'Little Fairy' Pick one out of the 3 random options 'Monster Quests' Goblin *Let it go - Gives Green Dragon Scale or Illusionary Sand *Kill it - Drops a random Attack Card *Plunder it - Gives Tribal Signet or random Consumable/Throw-able Items Brute Bull *Chase - Drops a random Attack Card *Copy the Symbol - Drops a Raging Bull's Signet *Explore the Cave - Gives random from any of these: Green Dragon Scale, Melee Equipment Tree Pixie *Shaking the ancient tree - Gives Nighthawk Feather (random?) *Burn It - Drops a random Adventure Card **Cheat It (When wearing Tree Pixie Set) - Drops a Special Card - Absolute Field *Fell - Drops random from any of these: Bark Armor, Leaf Crown, Snags, Psywoon Fruit Magic Mayfly *Keep Cornering - Gives Green Dragon Scale or random Mana Card *Stand By - Gives 300 EP *Dodge - Gives random Broken or Completed Souls Tattooed Elf *Fire It - Gives Illusionary Sand *Wait Patiently - Drops a random Adventure Card *Smash Eggshell - Gives Broken Eggshells or Enchanted Egg Grove Mage *Steal It - Drops a random Mana Card *Continue to fight - Gives Ambergris *Communicate - Drops a Special Card - Meditation or Spell Scroll 'Normal Buildings' Thornwood - Maze Cave *Shabby Storage Chest - Random from any of these: Dream Mushroom, Illusionary Sand, Miscanthus, Nighthawk Feather *Cage - Free the Fairy and get a bonus (See Little Fairy for more details) *'Odd Chest' - There's a random chance that this will appear **Search and it'll turn into Chest Imp then steal Empty Bottle from it, better if you get Bandit Claw from Monster Quest - Goblin early Card Store - buy items with EP *Any Level 1 Attack, Mana, Adventure Card - 200 EP *Any Level 2 Attack, Mana, Adventure Card - 350 EP *Any Level 3 Attack, Mana, Adventure Card - 500 EP Card Master *Consume 3 Illusionary Sand to level up card *Cost adds +1 per upgrade on the same floor, resets back to 3 for the next floor encounter Card Smelter *Consume 3 Illusionary Sand to remove the card from the deck * Each card smelted gives random bonus to random stat * Cost increase by 1 after each use. Costs resets back to 3 when entering next floor. Angel's Packed Gift *The random number is based on the card it randomly picked, then you'll need a different card with level higher *Gives Strange Card if card used is max level Antique Mirror *Touch - Gives random Card that depends on your main gumball's type (Melee-Attack; Magic-Mana; Venture-Adventure) or After a couple of times, receive Special Card - Fairy Ward. Main gumballs with a special Type or Subtype (Dragon, Machine, Demon) can receive a Special Card specific to that type. Creator Cabin *Inside there's two things, a Console and Broken Cube *The Console has 4 things: first one is the Blood Bottle, next is a Large Bottle, then Medium and lastly the Small one *Check Hidden Gumball for the sequence 'Corpses' Loots 'Potion Formula' (from Adventurer's Remains) *Potion of Thorn Protector *Potion of Goblin's Homebrew *Potion of Straw Air Freshener *Potion of Emerald Perfume 'Out-of-Maze Loot' Get these items in the maze and carry them away: *Star Mint, Blue Crystal Gel, Fantasy Fruit, Evil Pumpkin *And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results, see here 'Title Loots' For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. 'Other Loots' * Tips *Main Melee gumball for the Melee Mastery Skill - Enhance to help with the DP Quest of Max Level Attack/Mana/Adventure/Special cards *Don't straight upgrade a card from low levels to max levels in one go as it gets expensive doing it on the same floor. Check Card Master *For DP Quest Soul State: **Have Strange Card (check Angel's Packed Gift) **When you die, Soul State will be activated **Continue 10 floors to complete the DP and find the tombstone, claim it and receive Special Card - Blessing Notes External links *